villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gorilla Grodd (Injustice)
Gorilla Grodd, or just Grodd, is a supporting antagonist of Injustice 2. He is the ally of Brainiac. After the defeat of Superman, Grodd has organized a union of supervillains known as The Society to fill the resultant power vacuum and take over the world. He was voiced by . Personality Grodd is a proud and arrogant being, willing that he and his team can convert the world and that he is superior. Grodd is generally perfidious and brutal towards his enemies. He is also ruthless, sadistic, merciless and manipulative, willing to enslave anyone who dares try to stop him. He is also very confident of his power, believing himself superior to anyone and also shows treachery because he admits that he will betray Brainiac. Injustice 2 The Society In Gorilla City, Gorilla Grodd announces to his gorilla army that the Society of himself, Catwoman, Scarecrow, Bane, Cheetah, Deadshot, and Captain Cold would conquer the world and flay the humans he considers their oppressors. After the briefing, the Society discusses their plan until Green Arrow and Black Canary show up, and Black Canary uses her sonic sound to ground Grodd, Catwoman, and Bane. Grodd asks Bane and Catwoman to settle their account with the two heroes as he leaves the scene. When Green Arrow and Black Canary manage to defeat his two allies, they succeed in following Grodd with four gorilla soldiers and defeat Harley Quinn, throwing them at their feet. He gives them a chance to join him, but they refuse, and Green Arrow shoots him arrows that he manages to block with his telekinetic powers. Grodd is then defeated by either Black Canary or Green Arrow, according to the player's choice. Alliance with Brainiac Grodd is then handcuffed by Green Arrow and Black Canary, but Grodd then laughs evilly and announces that they will never win the war. Then, Brainiac's ship appears over Gorilla City and teleports the two heroes away. Grodd gets up and laughs evilly again before grunting. Later, Grodd, on Brainiac's ship, looks with Brainiac and sees Flash confronting Brainiac's killer androids. Grodd then decides to send his henchmen to get rid of the Speedster. Grodd later goes to see Brainiac after the latter was summoned. Brainiac informs Grodd directly that Superman was released to be able to defeat him, and that there is another survivor of Krypton: Kara Zor-El. Then, he tells the gorilla to continue planning, but that the two Kryptonians will be his. Death When Black Adam activates a portal in Kahndag to access the Rock of Eternity, Brainiac orders Grodd to send the Society to take control of it. But Grodd tells him that his team is dissolved, though he will continue to serve the alien. Satisfied, Brainiac tells Grodd that he will be rewarded after the destruction of Earth. In Kahndaq, Grodd sends several gorilla soldiers and Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Blue Beetle, maintained under his mind control, to kill Black Adam and Aquaman. Grodd speaks through the heroes and admits that he will kill Brainiac and take his ship to become unstoppable. After the defeats of Green Arrow and Black Canary, Grodd sends Blue Beetle to ambush Black Adam and Aquaman to prevent them from using the power of the Rock against Brainiac. Once Blue Beetle interrupts their ritual, Grodd shows up and orders his minion to kill the two kings. When his last puppet is defeated, Grodd confronts his two enemies and points out that they are three kings, but his two enemies call him a brute who serves only himself instead of his people. Exasperated, Grodd answers that he will be the only one to leave the cave. Finally, the evil gorilla is defeated by Aquaman or Black Adam, according to the choice of the player. Recumbent on the ground, helpless, Grodd insults the duo of stupid humans before Aquaman stab Grodd with his trident. Grodd tells him they will never beat Brainiac, because he cannot be stopped. Aquaman replies that Grodd is not unstoppable, and stabs again the gorilla, killing Grodd once and for all. Trivia *In the first Injustice, Grodd was a background character in the Stryker's Island level. *This version of Grodd seems to be older than his other incarnations because of his graying fur. *This version of Grodd is also different from his other versions due to a major change in his personality: being a carnivorous gorilla rather than an herbivorous one. In one of his pre-battle interactions with Blue Beetle, the latter tells him that his Scarab armor had told him that gorillas are herbivores, to which Grodd replies, "Most are. I'm not!" This is further supported during one of his clash quotes with Blue Beetle, in which he calls him out on this nature of his by saying, "You eat people's brains!" Grodd responds to this by roaring, "I'm a recreational carnivore!" Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Fighters Category:DC Villains Category:Leader Category:Animals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Justice League Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Xenophobes Category:Game Bosses Category:Misanthropes Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessor Category:Psychics Category:Control Freaks Category:Brainwashers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Supervillains Category:Aquaman Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Extravagant Category:Master Orator Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Monsters Category:Hypocrites Category:Archenemy Category:Terrorists Category:Scapegoat Category:Hegemony Category:Enforcer Category:Man-Eaters Category:InJustice Villains Category:Delusional Category:Oppressors Category:Predator Category:Flash Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Opportunists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Slaver Category:Obsessed